Black Window
by Afely Hitsugaya
Summary: "Aku harap esok kan baik-baik saja. Uchiha.. semoga hidupku bersamanya kan bahagia... selamanya.. semoga" Hinata berharap harapannya didengar oleh Tuhan. Tes /Baca selengkapnya/
1. Chapter 1 - Lavender More

**Hitam Jendela**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Cerita © Afely Hitsugaya® (anak)**

 **Genre: Romantis, Terluka / Comfort, Keluarga (dll)**

 **Pairing: Sasuke Dan Hinata**

 **Peringatan: Typo, Gaje, Abal, OOC, dll**

 **AN : Semoga nggak tambah jelek ya ! ± nggak jelek-jelek amat :D sebenarnya ini cerpen asal-asalan yang Afe buat. Entah sudah berapa tahun terpendam hahaa *ngelap ingus***

 **...**

≈ **PRESENT**

 **Afely Hitsugaya™**

 **.**

 **::: Hati-hati dan Nikmati :::**

 **.**

Selamat membaca!

.

 _Lavender Lebih,_

Matahari mulai terbit disebelah Timur. Para punduduk kota Konoha bangun untuk melakukan kegiatan mereka masing-masing. Kota Konoha adalah kota yang berada disebelah Utara kota Tokyo, Jepang.

Suasana disana sangat nyaman, karena banyak ditumbuhi pohon-pohon rindang. Yang membuat kota ini menarik adalah disana banyak ditumbuhi bunga-bunga indah yang akan mekar pada musim semi. Makanya banyak wisatawan yang datang untuk berkunjung.

Tidak hanya itu disana ada beberapa sekolah elite salah satunya adalah Konoha's Helshing International High School yang paling ternama.

.

.

.

.

Sinar matahari mulai menerangi sudut-sudut kamar yang serba ungu seorang wanita. Dia sedang terlelap di atas kasur sprinbednya. Dia terbangun karena jam wekernya berbunyi. Kriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing ... .

"Eehmm uuh, udah pagi !. Ah ya ampun aku harus cepat-cepat nih keburu siang." Katanya, sambil membereskan tempat tidur dan segera menuju kamar mandi.

.

.

.

Ia sudah selesai mandi dan bersiap-siap untuk berangkat ke sekolah.

"Hinata, ayo cepat nanti kesiangan lho !." panggil seseorang dari ruang makan. "Eh ! i-i-iya kaa-san." Jawab wanita yang ternyata bernama Hinata.

Tekan tap tap tap tap pembunuhan ckrek pembunuhan pembunuhan taplak meja.

"Selamat pagi kaasan, tou-san." Kata Hinata. "Pagi" jawab orang tua Hinata secara serempak.

"Hmm Hinata ayah ingin bicara denganmu !". "Eh emm? Apa yah ?" jawab Hinata kepada ayahnya.

"Ayah dan ibu akan pergi ke Perancis untuk melakukan kerja sama dengan perusahaan Uchiha Corp yang ada disana." Kata Hiashi (ayah Hinata)

"Emm? Lalu apa hubungannya dengan ku ?" jawab Hinata bertanya-tanya. "Bengini loh hime kaa-san dan tou-san akan menjodohkanmu dengan anak bungsu Uchiha !" jelas kaa-san.

"E-e-e-e-e-e-e-eh ke-ke-kenapa... harus aku ?. Aku kan masih kelas 2 SMU masa aku disuruh me-menikah ?" kata Hinata.

"Itu sebabnya kami menjodohkanmu dengannya. Oh iya dia masih lajang lho Hina" kata kaa-san.

'Uuuuuh kenapa sih kok jadi begini, kalau begitu bagaimana dengan masa depanku ?' batinnya. "Eh ah eh umm, argh pokoknya aku gak mau. Ya udah dah kaa-san, tou-san" pamit Hinata.

"Eh lho dah. Hati-hati dijalan hime".

.

.

.

.

Sepanjang pelajaran Hinata selalu memikirkan kata kaa-sannya. Ia tak tahu harus bagaimana. Ia masih begitu polos, bingung dan terlalu shock dengan kata menikah.

Ia pikir kehidupannya akan seperti siswi SMU biasa yang hanya akan menghabiskan sisa waktu sekolah dengan canda, tawa, manisan, piyama, dan tugas-tugas sekolah yang diberikan oleh para sensei.

"Huhh~" berkali-kali Hinata menghela nafas panjang. Dan berpuluh-puluh kali ia stress dengan pertanyaan dan pernyataan fakta bahwa ia akan menikah muda.

.

.

.

.

Sepulang sekolah Hinata memilih langsung pulang ke rumahnya. Ia rasa harus mempertimbangkan nasib kelanjutan hidupnya kelak.

Sesampainya dirumah ia melihat dari balik kaca mobil pribadinya sebuah mobil mewah edisi tahun lalu terparkir rapi didepan rumahnya.

Hinata rasa kedua orang tuanya tidak mungkin membeli mobil edisi tahun lalu yang merupakan mobil resmi kaum elite buatan keluarga salah satu teman sekelasnya itu.

Ya, ia ingat. Keluarga kaum elite bangsawan nomor 1, Helshing dan salah satu anggota keluarga itu adalah teman sekelas dan juga teman sebangkunya di Konoha's Helshing International High School.

Tapi, justru bukan itu yang dipikirkan oleh Hinata sekarang. Apa ada rekan Tou-san atau Kaa-sannya yang datang berkunjung ?. Mungkin saja begitu, batin Hinata.

Ia lebih memilih masuk ke dalam rumah melewati pintu belakang yang berada disebelah selatan dari taman bunga.

 _ **Sebelumnya diruang tamu (keluarga Hyuuga)**_

.

Suasana dalam ruangan itu begitu mencengkram. Bagaimana tidak, dua pasang orang tua saling berhadapan satu sama lain. Dan belum ada satu pun yang akan memulai pembicaraan. Sampai suara dehaman wanita paruh baya mencairkan suasana.

"Ehm, jadi.. bagaimana Hiashi-kun ? apakah Hinata-chan putrimu setuju dengan perjodohan ini, hm ?" tanya Mikoto Uchiha yang mulai geram kepada kedua laki-laki yang sudah menjadi tou-san. Tapi, masih bersikap kekanak-kanakan tidak mau memulai pembicaraan terlebih dahulu. (Demi menjunjung harga diri)

"Hn. Putriku setuju dengan perjodohan ini" jawab Hiashi seadanya.

"Oh baguslah.. kalau begitu !. Jadi, kedua pihak sudah sama-sama setuju dengan perjodohan ini. Tinggal mempertemukan mereka untuk saling mengenal.. lalu mengucapkan janji suci di altar.." ucap Mikoto panjang lebar. Ia sangat senang, karena putranya akan bisa menikah dan Hinata putri Hiashi lah yang akan menjadi istrinya.

Hinata adalah tipe menantu yang telah Mikoto idam-idamkan untuk putranya, Uchiha Sasuke.

.

Selang beberapa detik terdengar deru mobil memasuki pekarangan rumah (mension Hyuuga).

"Hinata sudah pulang.." seru kaa-san Hinata

"Wah kebetulan sekali.. bisakah aku bicara dengannya tentang masalah perjodohan ini ?" minta Fugaku yang dari tadi terus diam kini mulai bersuara.

"Tentu. Sui, panggil Hinata kemari" perintah Hiashi pada salah satu pelayannya untuk menyuruh Hinata menemuinya dan keluarga Uchiha.

"Terima kasih sudah memberi izin Hiashi" ucap Fugaku Uchiha hormat.

"Tentu. Tak masalah.. cepat atau lambat ia harus tahu tentang perjodohan ini !" sambung Hiashi.

 _ **Sebelumnya diruang tamu (keluarga Hyuuga) –End-**_

 _ **.**_

.

Baru saja Hinata ingin melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu belakang. Tiba-tiba suara seseorang menghentikan langkahnya.

"Ahayou.. Hinata-sama. Anda dipanggil Hiashi-sama untuk menemuinya diruang tamu sekarang juga !" ucap Sui hormat sambil membungkukkan badannya sedikit

"Ah.. ohayou Sui-san. Baiklah aku akan ke sana" Hinata bergegas membalik arah tujuannya sebelumnya ke tempat Tou-sannya berada.

"Nee Sui-san. Siapa yang datang bertamu ?" tanya Hinata berusaha untuk berjalan beriringan dengan pelayan khusus keluarga Hyuuga itu.

"Uchiha Fugaku-sama dengan istrinya Uchiha Mikoto-sama" jawabnya.

"Oh .. apa yang dia lakukan disini? Pekerjaan, eh?"

"Gomen Hinata-sama. Sebaiknya anda lihat sendiri apa tujuan mereka datang kemari" terang Sui.

"Ya, kamu benar. Sebaiknya aku lihat sendiri.. "

"Gomen Hinata-sama. Sekali lagi maafkan saya telah berbicara kasar ke pada anda" Sui merasa bersalah sudah menyakiti hati majikannya itu. Ia tidak bisa membantu Hinata. Tahu bahwa nona muda Hyuuga membutuhkan sarannya, akan tetapi Sui tidak akan bisa memberi jalan keluarnya.

"Ya tidak apa-apa Sui-niisan .." Hinata berpaling ke Sui dan tersenyum.

.

.

Malam harinya Hinata sama sekali tidak bisa tidur dengan tenang. Perasaannya kini tak karuan. 'G-E-GA-NA' batinnya.

Hinata membaringkan badannya di atas kasur sambil memeluk boneka Teddy bear coklat. Ia terus membolak-balikkan posisi tidurnya. Sampai akhirnya, ia tak kunjung juga menemukan posisi yang pas untuknya tidur.

"Tinggal 1 minggu lagi mulai dari sekarang. Aku bukan lagi seorang Hyuuga, tapi akan jadi Uchiha" rasanya Hinata ingin menangis.

Bruuuk

Hinata menjatuhkan tubuhnya menghadap ke samping kanan. Sambil memeluk erat boneka kesayangannya dan mengucapkan ..

"Aku harap esok kan baik-baik saja. Uchiha.. semoga hidupku bersamanya kan bahagia... selamanya.. semoga" Hinata berharap harapannya didengar oleh Tuhan.

Anda

Dengan sedikit berlinang air mata Hinata mengucapkan harapan itu dan mulai tidur terlelap. Tenggela dalam mimpi-mimpi indah yang selalu ia dambakan.

.

.

 _Semoga saja !_

.

.

TBC

Penulis Catatan

Halo Pembaca, senpai-senpai!

Yosh! Pertama-tama Afe ucapkan 'Arigato~ sudah bersedia membaca fic Afe yang sangat kurang dari kata sempurna dan bagus ini '

Nah, buat Catatan "Saya suka semua fandom. Tapi .. aku tidak suka SasuSaku (mungkin) NaruHina (mungkin)"

Dan..

Bersediakah readers & senpai-senpai mereview?

Saya terima apa pun juga dengan bahasa yang santun!

Buat temanku Shera MadaDei tolong cepat ya.. pesananku #AKATSUKI Miss it *LOL*

.

Saya harap Anda

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Afely Hitsugaya®

{Riichi Helshing}


	2. Chapter 2 - Red Bloody Fan

**Black Window**

 **_Chapter 2_**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story © Afely Hitsugaya®**

 **Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Family (etc)**

 **Pairing : Sasuke dan Hinata**

 **Rate : T**

 **Warning : Typo bertebaran, Gaje, Abal, OOC, etc**

 **...**

≈ **PRESENT**

 **.**

 **Afely Hitsugaya™**

 **.**

Happy Reading !

.

 _ **Previous story(Lavender More)**_

"Tinggal 1 minggu lagi mulai dari sekarang. Aku bukan lagi seorang Hyuuga, tapi akan jadi Uchiha" rasanya Hinata ingin menangis.

Bruuuk

Hinata menjatuhkan tubuhnya menghadap ke samping kanan. Sambil memeluk erat boneka kesayangannya dan mengucapkan..

"Aku harap esok kan baik-baik saja. Uchiha.. semoga hidupku bersamanya kan bahagia... selamanya.. semoga" Hinata berharap harapannya didengar oleh Tuhan.

Tes

Dengan sedikit berlinang air mata Hinata mengucapkan harapan itu dan mulai tidur terlelap. Tenggelam dalam mimpi-mimpi indah yang selalu ia dambakan.

.

.

 _Semoga saja !_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Ket : Cerita selanjutnya adalah cerita sebelum Lavender More.

 **Red Bloody fan**

Matahari mulai terbit disebelah Timur. Para punduduk kota Konoha bangun untuk melakukan kegiatan mereka masing-masing. Kota Konoha adalah kota yang berada disebelah Utara kota Tokyo, Jepang.

Suasana disana sangat nyaman, karena banyak ditumbuhi pohon-pohon rindang. Yang membuat kota ini menarik adalah disana banyak ditumbuhi bunga-bunga indah yang akan mekar pada musim semi. Makanya banyak wisatawan yang datang untuk berkunjung.

Tidak hanya itu disana juga banyak gedung pencakar langit yang berdiri dengan megahnya. Salah satunya adalah perusahaan milik Uchiha Corp.

.

.

.

.

Samar-samar sinar matahari menerangi ruangan serba putih biru donker. Tampak dari sudut ruangan sesosok bayangan seorang laki-laki tengah berdiri menghadap ke jendela.

Sosok tersebut terlihat sedang mengamati pemandangan yang tersuguh didepan matanya itu.

Pikirannya melayang entah kemana. Sekelebat memori masa-masa kecil sampai remaja tiba-tiba muncul begitu saja. Ia sadar bahwa kini ia sudah dewasa. Mampu memegang tanggung jawab yang lebih besar di tempat ia sekarang berada.

Senyuman.

Sebuah senyuman (lebih tepatnya sebuah seringaian) mengembang di wajahnya.

.

.

.

.

Di tempat lain. Di dalam sebuah ruangan bernuansa perkantoran klasik. Dua pria paruh baya saling berhadapan.

"Ehm.. bagaimana kalau kita memulai pembicaraannya, Fugaku ?"

"Baiklah"

"Jadi.. bagaimana pendapat anakmu tentang perjodohan ini ?" tanya Hiashi

"Hhh.. bagaimana menjelaskannya ya ?" pikir Fugaku. Ia agak ragu mengatakannya pada calon besannya itu. Bila anak bungsu keluarga Uchiha menentang perjodohan ini.

"Hhh, katamu ?. Ayolah Fuga, apakah engkau tidak bisa membujuk anakmu itu ?. Dan apa rencana ini akan kandas di tengah jalan, hn ?" terang Hiashi panjang lebar.

"Ya tentu saja tidak" ucap Fugaku spontan dan tegas.

"Lalu ? apa rencanamu untuk membujuk anakmu itu ?" tanya Hiashi sekali lagi. Berharap ini pertanyaan yang ia lontarkan untuk terakhir kalinya kepada kepala keluarga Uchiha di hadapannya ini.

"Hhh.. aku tak tahu" jawab Fugaku sambil memijat keningnya yang mulai terasa penat.

"Aha.. aku punya rencana !" kata Hiashi spontan sambil melentikkan jari hingga membuat Fugaku hampir serangan jantung tiba-tiba.

"Hey Fuga !. Kemarikan telingamu sebentar" suruhnya yang langsung di patuhi oleh Fugaku.

"Heh.. kamu ini Hia seperti anak kecil saja. Main bisik-bisik segala malu sama tetangga, hn ?!" ledek Fugaku yang langsung mendapat jitakan ala Hiashi Hyuuga di kepalanya.

"Aww"

"Rasakan"

"Hahaha sorry Hia, just kidding"

"Hn, it's okay"

"Okelah kalau begitu. Kamu mau bisikin apa ?"

"Oh ya.. kemarikan telingamu"

"Sssstt ssttt ssssttttt sssstttt ssssttt ssssttt ssssstttttt sttt sssstt stttt... bagaimana ?"

"Boleh juga" ucap Fugaku sambil mengangguk-angguk dengan Hiashi.

Sedetik kemudian mereka pun tertawa bersama.

' _Hwahahaha hahahahahaa hhhaaahaha hahahaa ahhaaa'_

Suara tawa menggema di seluruh penjuru ruangan di kantor tersebut. Hingga membuat para karyawannya merinding.

"Suara tawa siapa itu ya?" tanya Sui (pelayan keluarga Hyuuga yang kebetulan mengawal tuannya Hiashi Hyuuga datang ke kantor Uchiha Corp) kepada salah satu karyawan yang sedang bertugas.

"Haa saya juga tidak tahu tuan" jawab karyawan tersebut. Lalu, ia berbalik 'apa jangan – jangan Fugaku-sama... ' batinnya merinding.

.

.

.

.

.

Malamnya di kediaman Fugaku Uchiha terjadi perdebatan antara seorang ayah dan anaknya.

"Jadi Sasuke, ini terakhir kalinya aku bertanya pada mu. Apakah kamu bersedia menerima perjodohan ini, hm ?" tatap Fugaku tajam.

"Tidak"

"Hhh.. Ya Tuhan, Engkau beri aku anak macam apa ini.. " ucap Fugaku frustasi dengan sikap keras kepala anak bungsunya.

"Ayolah Sasky sayang.. kamu mau menerima perjodohan ini, ya ?" bujuk Mikoto manja.

"Heh.. ayolah tou-san, kaa-san, anakmu ini baru pulang dari London. Aku pulang dan butuh liburan. Kenapa ada acara perjodohan segala ?" Sasuke heran karena pada zaman sekarang perjodohan itu hal yang menurutnya kuno.

"Pokoknya kamu harus mau menerima perjodohan ini, kalau tidak.. " bentak Fugaku lantang dan spontan berdiri dari kursinya.

"Kalau tidak.. kalau tidak apa tou-san ?" ucap Sasuke tidak kalah lantang.

"Kalau tidak.. " kata Fugaku terpotong.

"KATAKAN TOU-SAN ?"

 _Plakk_

"KALAU TIDAK AKU AKAN MENCERAIKAN IBUMU SEKARANG JUGA" setelah menampar anaknya, Fugaku mengucapkan kata – kata terlarang baginya.

Seumur hidup untuk pertama dan terakhir kalinya ia ucapkan. Suasana di ruang itu menjadi hening. Semua orang di mention Uchiha mendengar penuturan Fugaku membisu seketika.

"Baiklah tou-san, tapi dengan satu syarat"

"Syarat?. Syarat apa?"

"Izinkan aku untuk berlibur dengan teman – temanku" minta Sasuke.

"Oh itu, aku juga punya syarat untuk mu anakku"

"Apa itu tou-san ?"

"Bawa calon istrimu berlibur dengan mu .. " titah Fugaku Uchiha kepada anak bungsunya.

.

.

.

'Izinkan aku untuk berlibur dengan teman – temanku'

'Oh itu, aku juga punya syarat untuk mu anakku'

'Apa itu tou-san ?'

'Bawa calon istrimu berlibur dengan mu .. '

'Bawa calon istrimu berlibur dengan mu .. '

'Bawa calon istrimu berlibur dengan mu .. '

'Bawa calon istrimu berlibur dengan mu .. '

'Bawa calon istrimu berlibur dengan mu .. '

'Bawa calon istrimu berlibur dengan mu .. '

'Bawa calon istri ... '

.

"Cih.. menyebalkan!" teriak Sasuke, ia merasa kesal dengan ayahnya yang sudah seenaknya menjodohkannya.

"Hei, kamu kenapa Sas?" ucap Naruto.

"Hmm"

"Oi, apa cuma itu yang bisa kamu ucapkan, hah?" Naruto merasa jengkel dengan kelakuan sahabatnya itu.

"Hn"

"Ampun ya, setidaknya jangan ucapkan kata 'hm' dan 'hn' itu membuatku merasa ingin mencekikmu. Oh SASUKEE!"

"Hn"

"Aduh... bunuhlah aku Tuhan!" rintih Naruto.

"Udah deh, jangan lebay Naruto," kata Sai.

"Siapa yang lebay, hah?" dalam hati Naruto terus berpikir. Kenapa sahabatnya ini terlihat kesal sekali. Kemarin saja, ia masih baik-baik saja.

"Entah mengapa kamu terlihat seperti...," tiba-tiba seseorang dari luar ikut berbicara.

"Siapa?" tanya Naruto

"Tentu saja kamu, Naruto. Mengapa kamu seperti monyet mencari pisang, hm?" jawabnya

"Karena aku sedang memikirkan sesua... Apa kata mu, hah?" kata Naruto sambil menatap tajam seseorang yang berdiri di luar sana.

"Kkkk.. tidak apa. Lupakan," seseorang itu membuka pintu kaca yang menjadi batas antara dirinya dan Naruto dkk.

Srekk

"Hai,"

"Hehh, ternyata kamu. Shikamaru," dengus Naruto.

"Gaara juga," sambung Sai. "Hallo, Gaara."

"Hallo," sapa Gaara sambil melambaikan tangan.

"Kapan kalian sampai?" tanya Sai

"10 menit yang lalu," jawab Shikamaru. Sementara Gaara berjalan menuju tempat duduk di samping Sasuke.

"Oh begitu,"

"Mm.. omong-omong. Kenapa suasananya agak kurang bersahabat?" Shikamaru merasa ada yang ganjil pada rumah pribadi milik Sai ini.

"Maksudnya?" tanya Sai dan Naruto serempak.

"Seperti ada penunggunya," ucap Shikamaru watados.

"Ahahaa.. mana mungkin rumah ini baru saja aku beli 2 minggu yang lalu. Dan pembangunan rumah ini sekitar 1 bulan yang lalu. Cuma perasaan mu saja, mungkin!" jelas Sai.

"Kecuali... " ucap Naruto terpotong.

"Kecuali, apa?" tanya Sai.

"Kecuali tanah ini bekas pemakaman," lanjut Naruto

Seketika itu seluruh tubuh Sai lemas. "Haa.. tidak mungkin!"

"Ahahahahaa.. bercanda. Cuma bercanda, jangan di pikirkan, Sai!" kata Naruto menenangkan Sai.

"Tapi, aku merasa ada sesuatu..,"

"Sudahlah, Shika. Jangan membuat lelucon ini jadi masalah," mata Naruto melotot tajam ke arah Shikamaru.

"Aaa.. iya iya,"

"Sai.. yang dimaksud Shikamaru itu orang di sebelahku," tiba-tiba Gaara bersuara.

"Hm?" Sai, Naruto, dan Shikamaru bengong.

"Sepertinya sahabat kita yang satu ini sedang ada masalah," kata Gaara.

"Oh begitu," ucap mereka serempak.

"Jangan berlagak bodoh. Ayo, bantu dia," Gaara mulai kesal.

"Oh oke,"

"Hmm, setidaknya mereka masih punya akal." Batin Gaara.

.

.

.

"Jadi itu masalah mu," ucap Sai.

"...,"

"Kanapa kamu tidak mencoba untuk menjelaskannya pada ayahmu?" kata Shikamaru.

"...,"

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan Sakura?" ucapan Naruto seketika membuat ketiga orang yang berada disana mengerutkan dahi dan bersumpah akan dirinya. Kecuali satu orang hanya diam.

"Merepotkan," batin Shikamaru

"..."

"Bodoh," batin Sai

"..."

"Hm," batin Gaara

"..."

"Bagaimana kalau kamu coba cari tahu siapa sebenarnya calon istri mu itu, Sas. Kira aja dia cewek baik-baik, ya kan?" saran Sai

"Heh.. jadi maksud mu calon istrinya Sasuke orang yang gak baik gitu?" kata Naruto sambil berkacak pinggang

"Bukan.. bukannya aku bilang dia orang jahat! Tapi kan..."

"Oii! Sudahlah. Jangan memperburuk suasana. Lebih baik kita tanya pada Sasuke apa yang mau ia lakukan sekarang," Shikamaru merasa memperbincangkan calon istri Sasuke di depan Sasuke sendiri akan membuat mood Sasuke tambah buruk.

"Ay ya ya, Shika! I know I know. So, what will you do Sasuke-kun? Hm," tanya Naruto sambil berkacak pinggang di hadapan Sasuke.

Sekarang sahabatnya mengelilingi dirinya. Sudah tak bisa mengelak dengan apa yang telah terjadi. Ia tak bisa menyembunyikan perasaan ini lagi. Ia mulai frustasi...

Dengan tatapan serius Sasuke mulai berbicara. "Hhh yah, sebenarnya..."

.

.

.

.

.

To be continued

.

[tunggu kisah selanjutnya ya minna^^]

.

.

Author Note :

Yey.. Hello, everyone!

Akkakaakakaa.. hoahh akhirnya, akhirnya, akhirnya bisa update lagi hohoo!

(boleh curhat? Bolehlah yaa.. *peace)

Sebenarnya gara-gara situs kena block GEEZ... udah coba ini itu ini itu gak bisa-bisa!. Terus pakai my Bobbhiloopy(laptop kesayangan) + pakai ZebMate + Afe***** akhirnya dalam waktu kurang dari 5 menit bisa ke buka minna! Oh.. betapa bahagianya aku~ *jingkrak²

Okay, para readers! Sekian momen kecil-kecilan dari saya yang membuat saya shock berat sampai gak bisa move on (idiiih~ XD) kalau ada yang pernah kek gitu kasih saran dong yah.. kalau aja kena block lagee! Ahhaa~

Sorry, gak bisa balas satu-satu^ jadi maklumin aja yah..

Arigatou & don't forget fo yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa?!

_LOVE U_

.

Afely Hitsugaya™

[Alfielosalfieco Shafire]


End file.
